


Falling Again

by Sumomothegoddess



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Not Famous AU, Temporary Amnesia, juri is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumomothegoddess/pseuds/Sumomothegoddess
Summary: Hokuto loses a bit of memories after getting into a car accident and proceeds to hit on his boyfriend.Hilarity ensues
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Je-united Exchange 2020





	Falling Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yutorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/gifts).



> This is my first fic exchange! I thought I would do something short and cute for it!  
> I hope you enjoy!

That morning started off just like any other.

Hokuto woke up at 6:30, prepped himself for work, and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his still sleeping boyfriend.

This routine had been the same for so long, he could almost see a rut forming below his feet.

Except this time, the routine hadn't gone as smoothly as he'd wanted it to go. His morning shower had taken him a bit longer to finish since his loving boyfriend, Taiga, decided to use the last bit of their shampoo.

When he walked into the kitchen, ready to start breakfast, he saw the time blinking on the stove.

**8** **:45AM**.

His heart nearly stopped. How he had let that much time pass him by?

This left him only 15 minutes to get to work on time.

Taiga’s breakfast took that much time, at minimum, to make.

He could already hear the whines from both his boss (He'd been previously threatened with a pay cut if he was ever late again.) and Taiga (he usually loves it when Hokuto makes his breakfast. No one can roll an egg like he can, apparently) at his tardiness. Though, he hesitantly decided that a pay cut was much worse than a doe-eyed and disappointed boyfriend.

He swiftly snatched his car keys from the counter and walked out of the door.

Almost immediately, he felt the harsh bite of the bitter cold air. As if the universe wasn’t already kicking his ass, the roads around him were completely covered in a thick blanket of snow. He couldn’t hear any other vehicles on the road, which was a nightmare since he lived no more than four kilometers away from the city.

And his place of work was only sixteen.

Taking a quick glance at his watch, he decided that this was the better option. His tires had good traction, he reasoned with himself. If he drove carefully, he should be able to make to work safe and on time.

Without a second thought, he started the car and drove away.

***

  
Taiga awoke that morning to the annoying trill of his phone. It was too early to be awake, he guessed, so he let it ring. Whoever it was could wait another hour or three.

When the phone stopped ringing, he sighed in relief, ready to fall back into his deep slumber.

Unfortunately, the ringing started up again.

Groaning, he reached over his bedside table and grabbed the phone.

Tanaka Juri’s, his boyfriend’s best friend and co-worker, name blinked harshly on his screen. According to his phone, Juri had tried to call him three times before.

Arching his eyebrow, Taiga answered, “Good morning, Juri.”

“ _Kyomo, what the fuck!”_ his friend screeched into the phone. “ _I tried to call you like fifty times! Why the hell didn’t you pick up?”_

Taiga jumped at the sudden yelling. Juri never yelled. At anyone.

“Sorry, man,” Taiga rasped. “I was sleeping. What’s going on? Are you alright?”

“ _I’m_ _fine, but Hokuto’s in the hospital right now.”_

At that moment, Taiga became wide awake. He flips the phone away from his ear, inspecting the time.

9:57AM.

Wasn’t he supposed to be at work?

“What happened? Why is he in the hospital? Is he alright?” he frantically spat out the questions.

Juri had tried to answer each one of them, but another always seemed to take its place.

_“Kyomo, calm the fuck down! One question at time!”_

“Ok, ok!” he took in a deep breath. “What happened?”

_“_ _He was in a car accident. The paramedics said he was unconscious when they found him. He’s in surgery now.”_

His heart jumped into his throat. He briefly recalled last night’s weather report informing them both that it was going to snow heavily overnight. Why didn’t he just walk over it all?

“Is he going to be alright?” he asked carefully.

_“I don’t know. The doctors won’t tell me anything.”_

Damn, that didn’t sound promising at all.

“I’ll be there soon, ok? Call me if anything changes,” Taiga says quickly, hanging up before Juri could give an answer.

Throwing on his clothes, running hospital bound in the below freezing weather seemed to be a blur to him. His panicked mind conjured up many images, the most prominent of them being him surrounded by friends and family members at what seemed to be a vivid depiction of his boyfriend’s funeral. They had their heads bowed to his pictured settled amongst a bright sea of flowers. Under all of the tears on their faces, he could see their glares. They blamed him for this. If only he’d woken up early enough to stop him from leaving. If only he’d made sure that Hokuto was actually listening to that damned weather report. If only he’d told him that he loved him one last time…

He shook the thoughts away, each one quickening his breath.

Hokuto was going to be fine, he told himself. He would make it out of this.

He had to.

***

“Juri!”

Taiga saw the man sitting outside of the surgery area, his head resting against his fingers entwined in a desperate prayer. When he heard his name being called out, his head rose. He stood up with his arms held out to him, and Taiga didn’t hesitate to fall into his embrace. He let Juri hold him for a second, basking in his comfort before he had to face reality.

“Have you heard anything?” he asked him.

Juri shook his head. “Nothing yet. And trust me, I’ve asked around.”

“Did they say anything about his injuries?” Taiga tries again. “Anything at all?”

The other just shrugged. “Lot of medical jargon. But, from what I could tell, he fucked up his head pretty badly.”

His heart sped up, breath quickening yet again.

He’d feel better if one of the doctors had told him something. Anything was better than waiting around and drawing his own conclusions.

  
Defeated, he pulled himself away from Juri’s embrace and sat down in one of the chairs directly next to the door.

The two waited in silence for about an hour, Juri working on his cell phone and Taiga frantically twiddling his thumbs.

They’re both at the edge of their seats when the doctor comes back into the waiting room.

The elder man scanned the room, walking towards them when he recognized Juri.

“Mr. Tanaka?”

Juri’s head snapped up at that. “Yes, sir? How is he?”

Taiga looked up at the doctor, too.

“He’s going to fine. His head took most of the damage, but the surgery was successful.”

Sighing in relief, Taiga happily pulled Juri in for a hug. “Oh, thank god!” he exclaimed. “Can I see him?”

The doctor frowned at that.  
  
Taiga eyed him suspiciously. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just that,” he said. “Matsumura only asked for Tanaka.”

Both of their eyes widened.  
  
“What?” Juri blanched. “Why me?”

  
“One of the aftereffects of the damage is amnesia,” explained the doctor. “He seems to think that he’s in university and you both have some sort of project due tomorrow.”

  
Taiga took in a deep breath despite the panic welling within him. He hadn’t met Hokuto until after he’d graduated.

_He won’t remember me…_

“Is it permanent?” he managed to ask.

The doctor chuckled. “Oh no. We’ve repaired a hefty portion of the damage, so his memory should return within the next four hours.”

Juri shook his head. “God, I hate undergrad Hokuto.”

“What?” Taiga gasped. “How could you say that?”

Sighing, Juri placed a hand onto Taiga’s shoulder. “You don’t know this, my dear Kyomo, but your boyfriend was such a tool back in those days.”

He nearly scoffed at that.

His Hokuto? The same Hokuto who whined like a baby when he isn’t immediately greeted with a kiss when Taiga came home from work? It was hard to believe that tool was anywhere in his vocabulary.

“No way,” he said, crossing his arms. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same Matsumura Hokuto?”

Juri nodded. “You have no idea. He was the type to smooth talk his way into anyone’s bed with no regrets.”

The doctor cleared his throat, making their attention return to him. “So, are you both going to see him?”

Taiga sighed. If Hokuto didn’t remembered him, who knows how he’ll react to a supposed “stranger” walking into his hospital room. He was about to tell Juri to go on without him when the friend in question moved his hand from his shoulder to his wrist.

“Let’s get this over with, Kyomo,” he said with a groan.

Confused, Taiga stammered, “Wait! But I thought you said-!”

“I want you to witness this firsthand. Trust me, you’ll want to.”

The doctor led them both down a narrow hallway until they reached room 1222, Hokuto's name written on the door's nameplate. 

Taiga could see him from the tiny door window, and his heart broke. 

His boyfriend wore bandages on his left arm, right leg, and all over his head. Bruises were painted across his face, making him look extra agonzing as he slept. 

"I can't do this," Taiga cried. 

Juri sighed. "That's cool, I've got an idea anyway." 

Taiga's eyebrow arched at that. "An idea?" 

"Yeah," Juri nodded. "Stand out here and let me talk to him first. I'll come get when I'm ready to re-introduce you." 

As much as he wanted to rush in and hold Hokuto and never let go, he trusted Juri enough to hold back on those urges. 

"Ok, but don't leave me out here for too long." 

***

From the second Hokuto opened his eyes, the throbbing pain in his head wouldn’t stop. This wasn’t the usual “night with the boys” type of throbbing head pain, either. Even though he’s pretty sure these damn doctors have him high as a kite on pain medication, it wasn’t doing its job. He rolled his neck against the pillow on his bed, hoping the movement will at least relieve some of the pain.

Briefly, he wondered why the hell he was in the hospital in the first place. One of the doctors tried to convince him that he’d been in some kind of car accident. In return, with the utmost politeness, he told them that he didn’t even have a car. As much as he’d begged his parents, they hadn’t believed that he was responsible enough for a car.

Which, looking at all times he’s wrecked the family car, he didn’t blame them for saying.

His best friend, Juri, was the only one who had a car and he would rather have his own balls chopped off and served on a silver platter than have Hokuto drive it.

Speaking of Juri, he called for the man about ten minutes ago and he still hadn’t shown up.

Hokuto briefly wondered if he was angry at him for, possibly, smashing his car.

He had tried practicing apologies in his head, but making coherent thoughts was more of a difficult task than he thought.

“You absolute idiot.”

The head rolling stops, and Hokuto looked towards where he’d heard the insult come from.

There, stood by the foot of his bed, was Tanaka Juri.

Hokuto’s eyebrow arched at him. When had he gotten there?

That didn’t matter, though. This means that Juri can get him out of here.

“You almost died,” Juri continued, face scrunched up into a scowl. “You actually could’ve died today!”

“Look,” he slurred. “I didn’t mean to take your car, man. I don’t even remember where I was going.”

Juri just sighed. “Forget about the car, damn it! What on earth made you decide to drive in the snow?”

Hokuto hadn’t remembered any snow, but it did sound like something that he would do.

“I’m sorry. Jesse dared me to do it!” he said.

“Jesse had nothing to do with it.”

“Then I was framed!”

“Then why were you driving the car?!”

  
The sudden raise of Juri’s voice made the head throbbing turn into a sharp sting, making him visibly wince.

Juri took in a deep breath, calming himself down a bit. “Sorry, you just scared the hell out of me. I really thought I lost you this time.”

Hokuto couldn’t help but let out a weak chuckle. “You know me, I can bounce back from anything.”

That seemed to put a light smile on his friend’s face, and he instantly felt the relief.

The two sat comfortably for a few more minutes, idly chatting about future assignments and post-graduations plans.

Though, it might be the pain messing with his head, Juri hadn’t seem to… into the conversation as he was. Which was hilarious, since Juri was the who always nagged him about having a plan in life. As he started to look at him closer, it felt like he was talking to a completely different Juri... 

Those thoughts halted when Juri suddenly asked him, “Do you mind if I bring in a friend of mine?”

Odd, Juri didn’t have many friends that Hokuto didn’t know about.

“Who is this ‘friend’?” asked Hokuto, sloppily holding up air quotes.

“He’s the one who called your accident in,” Juri explained. “He just wanted to see if you were alright.”

Well, that made sense for Hokuto. “Send him in.”

  
However, he would come to regret those words.

Juri stuck his head out of the door, saying “Come on in, it’s alright.”

Not too long after he said that, someone walked in and nearly stopped Hokuto’s heart.

A meek looking young man entered the room, with big brown eyes rimmed red, blonde hair disheveled, and his symmetrical features stoic.

The man looked absolutely devastated, but he was so _beautiful_.

He was far from the type of man that Hokuto usually went for (he preferred his men tall and burly instead of slender with soft features), but he had still felt this strange urge to give him the entire world.

Hokuto didn’t even know his name yet.

“Hokuto,” Juri coughed, breaking him out of his daze. He hadn’t stopped staring at this stranger since he walked into the room. “This is Kyomoto Taiga. Taiga, this is Hokuto.”

Taiga bowed to him, smiling awkwardly. “Hi,” he said softly. “I’m so glad you’re alright. You had me worried for quite a bit.”

Something about his voice sounded familiar to him, but he couldn’t place it.

“Do we know each other?” he asked the newcomer.

The beautiful man glanced back at Juri, then shyly said, “Um, no.”

A cunning smirk suddenly spread across Hokuto’s face.

With a giddy giggle, Hokuto slapped himself on the forehead.  
“Oh, that’s right. We’ve only met in my dreams.”

“Oh my god,” his friend choked on his breath. “Oh my god, this is not happening.”

Taiga’s face flushed brightly and his coughed nervously. “Oh, ok…”

Still smirking, Hokuto searched through his cloudy mind for something else to woo Taiga with.

“Hokuto,” Juri pleaded. “Don’t do this.”

Ignoring Juri, Hokuto’s brain gave him a few new lines to try out.

“Hey, Taiga,” he called out. “I haven’t known you for long, but you’ve already spent so much time in my mind, I should charge you rent.”

  
He smiled victoriously when Taiga let out a little chuckle and Juri looked as though he were about to have a heart attack.

“Your hand looks heavy,” he slurred, holding out his hand. “Mind if I hold it for you?”

Juri, who had had enough of all of this madness, groaned loudly.

“Could you stop? You’re embarrassing yourself.”

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, my friend,” giggled Hokuto.

“You didn’t even ask if he was single!”

Hokuto’s heart dropped at that. His eyes darted back to Taiga, lip poking out pathetically.

He’d only known this man for about ten minutes, but Hokuto was three seconds away from proposing marriage.  
  
If he wasn’t single…

  
“Are you single?” he asked him, voice barely above a whisper.

With a sad smile, Taiga shook his head. ¨No, I actually have a boyfriend.¨

Hokuto's bottom lip began to quiver. 

***

An earth-shattering wail broke through the quiet hospital, alerting five of the nurses on duty.

They all dashed towards the direction of the noise until they came across an open room.

The peculiar scene that awaited them was three men:

One man crying hysterically on the hospital bed, one holding the crying man comfortingly in his arms, and another recording the entire ordeal on his phone with an entertained expression on his face.

A nurse walked up to the man with the cell phone and tapped him on the shoulder. “Is he alright?”

The man laughed loudly, eyes glued to the scene in front of him. “Oh, he’s going to be just fine.”


End file.
